Unfortunate Circumstances
by rosebud11450
Summary: Hermione Granger has been feeling down and ill for months, but after her condition takes a turn for the worse she is thrown into a whole new world of problems. For herself, of course, but also for her relationships and her magic. Story inspired by two awesome prompts by vanilla212, which if I gave away would tell you the whole story! Rating will probably increase.


A/N: So! My first ever story. Sorry for such a short chapter, but I really just needed to get this out there so I would keep up with it. Looks like my resolution of writing more is working out. I don't own HP or any of the characters therein. Thanks for the ideas go to vanilla212, but I won't reveal which ones since they give away too much. Thanks for reading, and if you like, or especially if you don't, please let me know why. Thanks!

She felt like her skin was crawling.

Despite her discomfort Harry decided she needed to see people – he believed that the only thing wrong with her was her constant vigilance and tension. So he decided to show up unannounced at eight a.m. As she was still in bed, she didn't bother to let him in until nine. He was already grumpy and probably hungry by the time he decided to bother her, asking what was wrong.

"I'm fine, Harry!" she snapped.

"You always say that, and yet you won't leave your apartment!" he complained. "You haven't even visited Ron in weeks, and you two are engaged!"

Hermione walked over to her sofa and sat down "You know perfectly well that I haven't been feeling up to much. It doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"And that isn't the damn point, Hermione! It's that you haven't done anything about it. It is why you're going to drink the calming potion I brought you and we are going to Weasley brunch." Harry responded sharply.

Admitting defeat, she grabbed the potion out of his hand when he swung it in her face and gulped the whole thing down in two swallows. Leaning back, she covered her face with her hands.

"Now go shower and get dressed." he ordered. "If you still don't feel well after brunch I'll take you to St. Mungo's. You haven't been yourself for months."

Sighing, Hermione stood and wandered into her room and found something to wear. Black skirt. Grey blouse. Robes. Underclothes. She then walked back into her tiny living room and decided to be hospitable.

"You want some tea?" she offered.

At his silent nod she waved her wand at the kettle and summoned her tea tray, settling it on her cheap coffee table.

"Milk's in the fridge. I'll be out in a bit."

"Don't take too long!" he called out after her "The Weasley's are expecting us for half past ten."

Shooting a glance at her clock she swore. "You should have told me that before ten!"

"You shouldn't have locked me out until nine then!" he called back merrily.

Grabbing her clothes off the couch where she had laid them, Hermione darted into the bathroom. Once the door was closed she immediately pulled out her wand and cast seven separate revealing charms to make sure the room was secure before she turned on the water, pondering if Harry was right about the tension getting to her.

After what was quite possibly the fastest shower she had ever taken, Hermione stepped onto her cold tile and cast a drying charm. After getting dressed and pulling back her hair she walked into the hall only to find Harry raiding her cupboards.

"Harry!" she scolded, "We are going to brunch right now! Are you turning into Ronald?"

He turned around, his expression exactly that of a guilty child.

"Sorry 'Mione." He mumbled around the biscuits in his mouth.

She sighed. "It's all right Harry, but we do need to go. Preferably before the calming draught you gave me wears off and I snap at Percy."

He nodded and smiled, reaching directly for her floo powder. Before he could gargle out "The Burrow" she stopped him.

"If you're trying to kill us you won't chew and swallow before you try to send us to who-knows-where."

He looked abashed again, and dutifully cleared his mouth before he spoke, whisking himself away to the Weasley's. Hermione smiled at his puff of dust and followed.

Weasley meals were always a massive affair. The whole clan and their spouses and their friends showed up, and The Burrow was full to bursting. Molly couldn't be happier.

The instant Harry and Hermione appeared in the fireplace they were enveloped in a warm hug. Hermione hastily stashed her wand to hide that she had pulled it on Mrs. Weasley for touching her without warning. Harry shot her a glance over the shoulder of the loving matriarch, letting Hermione know that her actions hadn't gone unnoticed. As they separated Hermione started to work her way to the corner seat, he favorite, the one that faced the door and all of the windows. Before she could get there, however, Ron caught up with her.

"Hey 'Mione!" he called to her.

As she turned to face him she pasted on a smile. Everything was so uncomfortable. Her skin felt like it was getting tighter.

"Hello Ronald." she finally replied.

He seemed to realize her discomfort and stayed about a pace away.

"'Mione, are we still all right? You and I, I mean. You haven't visited me at all." He said, looking at her sadly.

"Of course. We're all right. I haven't been up to much. I was planning on staying home today, honestly. Harry just showed up to drag me here."

He smiled at her then and leaned in for a hug. She returned it, enjoying how safe she felt, for just a moment, in his arms. As he released her she began to walk to her seat.

When she pulled out the chair her vision began to spot and a searing pain burned up her spine. As she fell she just heard several people yell "Hermione!" and then she felt nothing.


End file.
